Dangerous Games
by ByAGhost
Summary: Everyone knew what the game of cat and mouse really meant, and what the consequences were if you ever were caught. Unfortunately for the new-recruited member of Team Noble, Six had just become targeted by none other than Spartan-A239, also known has Emile. His pursuit in making her become his was unstoppable, and Six was pretty much screwed, in all senses of the word. TWO-SHOT! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Games**

Yeah guys, I'm dishing out stories, or so it feels like at the moment. I guess by now my obssession with Halo has been confirmed. Anyhow, this is a two-shot story between Emile and Noble Six. She's female in this one, although I kinda see Noble Six as a dude, so t osolve it all, I just made her act less like a chick aaand more like a dude. It's all about compromising, right?

Please do leave a comment about what you think of the story, I'd appriciate literally anything!

 **Disclaimer:** _Don't own Halo, unfortunately. But if I did, Noble Team would've survived, ijs._

* * *

" _Damned if you do, damned if you don't."_

 **Part One.**

Spartan-A239, also known as Noble Four or _Emile_ , had been paired up with their relatively newly recruited sixth member; Spartan-B312, who everyone calls Six – her actual name unknown, in a sparring match.

However, ever since Emile had gotten to see her real appearance, he had put himself on a personal mission to tease and bother her as much as possible, dropping sexual innuendos whenever he got the chance. And the thing with it all, was that he was actually seeing it as a _mission_ – the reason behind his _'pursuit'_ being the fact that he wants to add her to his list of those he's laid.

And for Six… She felt like prey, unable to shake off her hunter. She was cornered every other day by Emile, his imposing character blocking all her ways out. She felt trapped, and the worst about it all was that she had _no clue_ what to do about it. Whether or not she should just… _let_ him accomplish his mission, in becoming one of his play toys… but there was just one problem.

It went against her morals. _Badly so._

She didn't _want to_ be someone's play toy, for she isn't an object that people can claim, however Emile seemed to see it that way, his persistence in trying to get her laid with him never ending.

And now they were _sparring_ , which meant _body contact_. She had lost count on how many times Emile had swept a hand over her behind, or 'mistakenly' touched her chest plate or her sides. Her thoughts were all haywire in how she was going to solve this little problem that she had with Noble Four, or rather, the problem he had with _her._

She ducked his incoming swing, and upon seeing the force he had placed in it – for even though he was harassing her body, he wasn't going easy on her – she saw the opportunity in sweeping his legs from under him with her own. And so she did. When he went crashing to the floor onto his back, she quickly climbed on top and pinned him, his arms locked on either side by her knees and one arm across his neck, the other braced onto his chest, resulting in her winning the match. However, she forgot how her position compromised her body, which now gave Emile the huge opportunity to continue his sexual innuendos once again. His hands, that previously had been pinned by Six, twisted their way out from in between her knees and went to grip her hips, his thumb and fingers securely wrapping around her sides. He was even daring enough to place his thumbs closer to the junction between her thighs than what was necessary, and Six had to quietly swallow a gasp down to stop it from surfacing.

"If you wanted to be on top, I would've simply let you. All you have to do, is _ask._ " Came Emile's very expected comment, his voice a little out of breath but gravely and sly all the while. Six took a deep breath, almost inhaling the brown strands of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail and slipped to the front of her face, while her mind went into overdrive – pondering on how she was going to reply this time.

Should she finally play along in the hopes that he would give up, because maybe he liked her better if she was _'playing'_ hard to catch? And if she lived up to his expectations, his _obsession_ would lessen.

Although she wouldn't do it for his sake, but for her own - she didn't want to become just another trophy for him to collect. Since none of her previous acting had helped the situation, maybe it would be better to play the game, and he'd finally lose interest when she became too compliant and unchallenging. So she went with it.

"There's no fun in not having to fight to be on top, that's part of the fun."

Six replied, albeit she kept her voice neutral, for she wasn't going to butter it up more than what was necessary. However, none if it would've mattered, because Emile had suddenly gone quiet. His grip around her hips tightened before it became slack, and Six slightly panicked. Had she just done something that was irreversible?

In less than a blink of an eye, Emile's upper body suddenly rose, forcing her own body to slide down to his thighs, her legs going around his sides automatically ending up straddling him, without the intention to do so. Her heart skipped a beat-no, make it _two,_ for she had no idea what her actions would have for consequences this time. It wasn't looking good.

Emile's helmet seemed to almost be staring her down, and she desperately wanted to turn her head away, it was _that_ imposing. But she refrained from doing it. Instead, she clenched her fists, which were unknowingly to her resting against his chest plate. After what felt like ages, Emile finally spoke up.

"The game you're playing is gonna be dangerous. I suggest you don't, for the better sake of yourself."

And with that, he gently pushed her off and rose to walk away. Six, completely taken by surprise at his unusual words, sat where she had landed, silently watching his retreating form slowly walk away. But all of a sudden, anger bubbled underneath her calm façade, and her brow furrowed in irritation.

He had no right to swipe her off just like that. Not after what he had done during the past week, nor what he had done _not even a minute ago_. Why was he allowed to say such comments packed with sexual innuendos, but not her? What exactly gave him the right to control and play the game to the extent of his wishes?

And he most definitely wasn't going to walk away before she had her answers, consequences be _damned._

She swiftly stood up and rushed over to Emile's retreating form, placing herself right in front of him, forcing him to stop in mid-stride. She ripped off her helmet in order to send him the best glare she had before voicing her anger.

"You have _no_ right to decide whether or not I'm allowed to play your game. You keep doing it, so I have a right to do exactly the same. _You_ don't control the game by _yourself."_

Just after she had said those words, she was thrust against the closest wall, Emile blocking her view. He quickly pinned both her arms within the grasp of his one hand above her head, while his other hand went to grasp her chin. One of his knees wedged between her legs and he pushed her further up the wall with the help of his knee so her feet no longer could touch the floor. In any other situation, it would've been provocative - it would've been _foreplay_ even - however, in this situation it was anything _but._

"I _do_ have the right to control the game by myself _,_ because I _created_ it. On my behalf I have nothing to lose, but the same can't be said about _you._ You have _a lot_ more to lose, and if you play the game, you play it by _my_ rules. I can take what I want, _when_ I want, - you can't do anything about it to stop me. If you play, you're giving me all the reigns to control and take it all. Are. We. _Clear?_ "

With every word that he said, his hand that had her wrists imprisoned pressed them harder into the wall, and she winced at the pressure. She was going to have bruises there tomorrow. She swallowed, unable to utter a word of reply to him. And even if she could, she wouldn't. She was too much in shock, and her body was too terrified to voice a coherent word. Instead, the only reply she gave was a little nod, her eyes looking down onto his armored knee, studying the state of the armor plating and the scratch marks on it. But, Emile wouldn't let her have it her way. He lifted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes, before repeating his last words.

"I said, are we _clear?_ "

His low voice reverberated through the air, holding a dangerous tone. Six, wanting to get it over and done with so she could escape his grasp as soon as possible, lifted her frantic grey eyes and looked into his a fraction of a second before nodding, her eyes quickly shifting back to his knee, back to indifferently study the state of the armor. Inwardly, she desperately hoped he was okay with the brief lesser-than-a-second eye contact. She couldn't muster up the courage to repeat it even if he forced her to. And she wouldn't either allow him to see that his behavior was causing her eyes to water up, and that shame was written all over her face.

She just wouldn't.

So much for being Spartan material.

" _Good_. Stay away for the rest of the day, unless you think you're capable enough to handle the _consequences_." Was his final words before he let go of her and walked away, and she dropped to the floor. His voice had almost held a condescending tone, and Six, feeling utterly exhausted and defeated, slumped fully to the floor, the water in her eyes finally trickling down in small rivers across her cheeks before dripping onto the floor in small, wet splashes.

This wasn't what she had planned to be the outcome of her action. She thought he would just… pass the ball back, but the ball stayed in his court, and the playground was still his, _all_ his.

She gave herself the time to feel weak, to let her hard built walls fall down as she grasped her knees to her chest and cried. She hadn't cried in a long time, not for over a year, but at this moment, she just couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop _anything_ , and if she tried, she would just probably be punished for it some way. She had never asked for this whole thing with Noble Four, she never wanted to have _his pursuit_. But, contrary to what she told herself, the little flutter her heart always made whenever his presence was nearby spoke of how _badly_ she lied to herself. Her waterworks slowly shut themselves off, and she wiped her cheeks free of the excess tears, before finally rising. She needed fresh air, and needed to desperately get out of the sparring room, for her own mentality's sake.

When she entered the outside grounds, her eyes swept over the area, and she spotted Carter sitting under one of the nearby trees, cleaning his rifle. Thinking on it, she thought that perhaps he could help shine some light on this whole situation that was going on between her and Emile. He most likely knew of Emile's _'goal'_ anyway, since he was the team leader. Besides, it wasn't like Emile had been secretive, so most likely everyone in Noble Team had taken notice.

She walked up to the tree and sat down without saying anything. She noticed that Carter glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but that was it. He just continued the cleaning motions of the many different parts of his rifle, the rag in his hand full of black spots and other liquid based materials.

"What's on your mind, Six?" Came his gentle and calming voice, and Six immediately felt more at ease when hearing him speak. She fully relaxed against the tree, her armored back meeting it with a _thunk._ She placed her helmet off to the side, but kept her hand on it, feeling less insecure if she held something familiar.

"Too much. I think I just majorly screwed something up." Carter's head swiveled to look at her when she voiced her reply.

"What makes you think you screwed up?" Her hair once again fell in front of her face and she swept it away before answering.

"Nothing, really. Or well, I - I don't know. Me and Emile, we were sparring… I had him pinned, but I forgot that he… that he has his ways of irritating me with his jokes and all that. But this time I decided on a different approach. Instead of blowing him off, maybe it wouldn't hurt to play his game a little." Six's voice faded, her eyes staring unseeingly into her lap before she continued.

"For the contrary, it _did_ hurt. He brushed me off him and walked away, telling me that I shouldn't play his game because it'd be too dangerous for me. I got mad, because has _no_ right to tell me what not to do. But when I told him that… He blew up, and he pushed me up against the wall and warned me that he could take what he wants _when_ he wants, and that if I play, I'm literally giving him a free-card to add me to his trophy wall."

And with that, silence swept over the both of them, Six stuck in her miserable thoughts, and Carter contemplating her story. After a few passing moments of complete silence, Carter spoke.

"That was pretty odd behavior of Emile. Usually he wouldn't care about the person he's after, he hasn't warned anyone in the past, besides you, apparently." Six glanced up from her lap at his words, meeting Carter's eyes with her own, confusion and a spark of anger written in them.

"Are you telling me that he's being _nice?_ That he's letting me off with a warning, as if he is in control of it all? He isn't! He doesn't control me!" Carter let out a sigh before furthering his reply.

"Six, Emile is a very complicated individual. He doesn't care about much, and he doesn't let anyone have the upper hand of him. He's flamboyant and sometimes a bit too much of a stuck-up, but that's just who he is. Sure, you can argue that his nature is a little violent and explosive, but that doesn't mean he's unemotional or completely uncaring." Six frowned, she had never thought about it in that type of aspect before. But, she was still skeptical, and still irritated regarding the whole issue.

"What do you mean _'unemotional'_? The only feelings I've ever gotten from him is either arrogance, selfishness or anger. I have never seen him feeling anything besides those things. I just, - I don't know what to about this whole _stupid_ _thing_ that's going on." She let out a defeated sigh, her voice losing the edge it previously had, having been irritated at Emile's unpredictable behavior and the lack of clear answers. Because all she wanted was it to be resolved, she didn't want it to blow up into a war, or even a conflict for that matter. Carter stopped in his cleaning and moved closer to Six's slightly slumped form, his arm slipping around her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"The way I see it, Emile is feeling things he has never felt before, which explains why he warned you and why he is as unpredictable as he is. He doesn't know what to do with his feelings or what to make of 'em, so he plays the only way he knows, and that's by being his stuck-up, overconfident self. See my point?"

Six's eyes widened at the newly discovered perspective, and she straightened her back from its slumped position. She hadn't thought of it like that before, that maybe the reason behind his… _weird_ actions, was that he was trying to come to an understanding of what he was f _eeling_. But then, if he was feeling something, did that mean… he was feeling something for _her?_

' _Holy shit…'_

"Carter…"

"Yeah, Six?"

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without your help. You always manage to say the right things and bring up new perspectives that no one else sees."

"You'd probably not survive without me, the likeliness of it zero to one. But no problem, that's what I'm here for. A team is a team, and everyone has to be able to rely on each other. I'm glad to see you're adapting well from your lone wolf-times."

"Carter! I'm _still_ trying to adapt, but it's difficult sometimes – I keep forgetting that I have a team behind me watching my six. Old habits die hard." She punched Carter slightly in the shoulder, one, to show her appreciation, and two, he deserved it for dropping the sly comment of mentioning her lone wolf _"problem"_ , quoting one of Carter's earlier spoken words, when they first had met. He just chuckled in response and gripped her shoulder a little harder before letting go and moving back to his previous position of cleaning his rifle.

"You're doing well, Six. After all, you did come to me to ask for advice, I'd call that progress. And now it's time for you to leave, I need to clean my rifle and make sure it doesn't get put back together faultily, or I might end up shooting someone else than my actual target." Six rose from her own position at the trunk of the tree, bringing her helmet with her as she laughed.

"It's a matter of point and shoot, Carter, it's not that difficult." And with that she walked away, heading towards the locker rooms to stow away her armor and then take a _much_ needed, relaxing shower. She was pretty sure Carter had flipped her the finger while she had her back to him, and a small smile tilted her lips upwards.

Hours later, when evening had come, Six was sitting in her room, contemplating on what to do. Emile had warned her to stay away, but now in having been _'enlightened'_ by Carter, she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to. The talk with Carter had opened her eyes, and made her see and notice things she had never previously done. Whenever Emile had dropped his innuendos, he always had that damned _sexy_ smirk on display, and she didn't know up until now how _much_ that smile provoked and affected her.

And whenever he had groped her, he never pushed past the acceptable boundaries. He never actually harassed her to the point of it being unacceptable like so many others usually do. He knew his limits, and he used that knowledge well to put her on edge. Except for one time, where a situation had transpired into something else entirely.

She flashbacked to one of their previous sparring sessions.

 **-Flashback-**

 _They were sparring, both having been in the ring for over an hour but none bending or admitting defeat to the other. Emile came with quick punches towards her and she was forced to block and go on the defensive. It was during these situations that she hated being small and tiny. Sure, she was flexible, and fast on her feet which gave her an advantage towards bigger targets, but Emile knew this, and he utilized the weakness well, countering it by pushing her into a corner so she had no way of escaping. Much like he did outside the sparring ring. He always cornered and conquered._

 _She ducked one of his swings and saw the opportunity to kick at his feet when down low, however Emile had been predicting it, and as she sent a kick towards him, he grabbed it and pulled her under before he twisted and pinned her down to the floor._

 _The two Spartans were breathing heavily, and sweat coated their skin, the liquid shimmering in the florescent light. Emile's panting breath above her made her skin shiver when it came into contact with the skin on her neck. They were only clad in standard issue clothes, fatigues of the UNSC, so there wasn't any armor plating of protection between them, but rather only thin layers of fabric. Their eyes interlocked, and upon their locked gazes, Emile's lips slowly formed a predatory smile, it being directed down towards her, and she silently gulped, not liking it in the least. Suddenly, she felt a force of pressure pressing up between the junction of her thighs and her eyes widened when she understood that it was Emile who was causing it. He had shifted his knee to between her legs and brought it up to the sensitive sanctuary located there. All breath left her as he pressed his knee even harder against her, and she let out a silent gasp. The rumble of Emile's chuckle vibrated through her body, his chest pressing down on her in an almost comfortable sort of way, which to her was a paradox and an irony, because it wasn't supposed to be comforting – it was supposed to be terrifying._

" _Seems like you're having a good time there, Six - How does it feel being underneath? Is it enjoyable? … Or perhaps pleasurable?" He moved his mouth down to her ear, his breath fanning over her cheek and her ear before his gravel voice whispered into it, his voice almost sensual._

" _Maybe you like this position, I hear no complaints." And then something wet licked the shell of her ear, and she shivered in response, still unable to process her vocal cords to voice anything. And it certainly wasn't helping with his knee circling in between her legs, all the while applying pressure._

" _You seem quite distracted, Six. Something the matter? Or is it simply that satisfying?" Her breath now came out in quick exhales, the heaving a solution long given up on. She didn't know what to do, how to react, or what to say. The situation was simply, and literally, breathtaking, her mind unable to function properly._

" _Well, sorry to break the news to you, sweetheart, but this session has to come to an end. Don't want people walking in on us, now do we." And with that he rose, but not before biting down on her earlobe. Now standing above her, he smirked down at her – that damn sexy smirk – before proceeding with exiting the sparring ring, leaving her lying there breathless on the floor._

 **-Flashback end-**

Her cheeks reddened when she was reminded of all the sensations that had coursed through her body at the time. All of it hadn't been adrenaline.

At least Emile had charm on side, unlike other soldiers and marines she had met. Her mood soured slightly when she recalled one situation where a couple of marines had a _serious_ case of the grab hands. One of them had attempted to grab a handful of her ass, which only earnt him weeks at the infirmary. Emile never did anything that was as degrading as what that particular marine had done. His hands always just… _skimmed_ across. And the fact that he had warned her that playing his game would result in… well, a final _outcome…_

He did care.

She swallowed, and her heart fluttered in response.

' _Damn it. Why are things so complicated? Why are FEELINGS complicated?'_ She thought silently to herself.

As she sat silently weighing her decision on whether or not she should approach Noble Four's door, she fiddled with the hem of her sleeping shorts. She had changed to her sleeping wear after being done in the shower, donning an oversized t-shirt with a pair of shorts. She wasn't wearing any undergarments besides her panties, and going to Emile looking like that… She'd literally be asking for it. But, she glanced towards her other clothes, she wasn't too keen on putting them on just for the sake of avoiding provocation. And besides, maybe she did want something to happen…

Six cursed herself under her breath, feeling conflicted. However, she gathered all courage she had, before standing up and walking to her door, flinging it open. She checked the corridor, and she saw that it was empty. It was now or never, either she took that step outside or she remained inside, forever probably regretting her decision.

She stepped out, and closed the door behind her, ultimately closing the opportunity to back out.

But she wouldn't. She was going to see this through.

She let out another breath in order to calm her frantic beating heart before silently stepping barefoot over to Noble Four's door. The distance was short, the doors numbered according to their assigned numbers. She stood there for a few seconds, not doing anything besides shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her stomach was doing flip-flops, and it was like a void had opened up, devouring anything and everything, a sinking feeling in her stomach, accompanied by nervous flutter.

If she were to truly be honest with herself, she wasn't nervous, she was _terrified._ She had little clue on how Emile would react, whether he'd just slam the door shut in her face as soon as he noticed that it was _her_ standing outside knocking on his door, or if he'd pull her in and finally claim her as his. She swallowed down the feelings of fear, and lifted her hand slowly. There was a second of hesitation, the one last chance to back out, before she brought it down, knocking three times and then taking a step away. Her eyes were trained onto the floor, and she fiddled with her hands, not knowing what else to do with them as she waited for Noble Four to open.

The creaking of a door opening had her eyes rapidly move to the source, and all breath left her. There he was, _Noble Four_ , standing in all his imposing glory.

Without a shirt on.

And with a pair of dark grey sweatpants riding low on his hips.

' _Fuck me…'_ Six thought silently, ignoring the indirect, not to mention almost _inappropriate,_ innuendo she had just done.

She swallowed, and rose her eyes to meet his, almost timidly so.

' _I'm a SPARTAN, why can't I behave like one?'_ She reprimanded herself.

His eyes were boring down on her, and her fear one again rose, causing her throat to tighten, uncomfortably so.

"I thought I told you to stay away." Came his gravelly voice. It took Six a moment before she could muster up a reply.

"Yes, yes I know… But, please, I just need to, ah… talk to you." She threw her eyes back down towards the floor. She couldn't stand his staring, it was like he was digging through her soul when he looked at her like that.

It was making her feel all too insecure.

Her hands started fiddling again in a show of nervous habit before she continued.

"I went to talk to Carter earlier today, and he explained some things… Please, I just… I need to talk to you." She repeated, and despite the fear she was feeling, she compelled her eyes through her sheer will to look back up, meeting Emile's eyes once again. His face betrayed nothing, held in a neutral mask, but his body and eyes were completely different stories. His hand was tense, clenching the edge of the door, turning his knuckles bone white, while his eyes were seemingly raging a war. She had been too afraid to notice before, but it hadn't only been that. At first he had perfectly managed to keep all emotion out of his eyes, but that wall had quickly fallen. Finally, in what seemed to be years, he moved away, giving her space to enter. She quickly sneaked in, and as soon as she did, the door behind her slammed shut, Emile's hand flat up against it. He removed it then and went to stand at the back of the room, arms crossed but with his back facing her.

Six, not knowing how to interpret his body position, slumped her shoulders a little.

"What did he tell you." Came his question, but it wasn't really voiced as such, it was more of a demand, an _order._ Her brow furrowed a little. He seemed very adamant to know what Carter had told her about him rather than her purpose of being here… Did he possibly think that Carter had disclosed personal information about his childhood or something? She hoped not, because Carter _hadn't_.

"He just explained a little about you, about why you behave like you do…" she said quietly, not knowing how much she wanted to elaborate, because it would give away personal information about herself as well if she disclosed _everything_ he had said.

"Details, Six." Or he'd completely disregard her wish of not wanting to disclose personal details about herself. This conversation was taking a direction she wasn't completely happy about.

"Well, he said that you don't care about much, and that you don't like that others have the upper hand… That despite your explosive behavior, you're not completely unemotional…" Her voice faded, because what she was going to say next was what the entire matter truly was about.

"He said that the fact that you warned me before was a sign that something else is hiding underneath, because apparently you haven't tended to warn others in the past." Now it was put out there, all in the open. Well, vaguely so, but Six intricately hoped he would read in between the words, hopefully understanding the true meaning of it all, so she wouldn't have to explain _in detail_ of what exactly had been said.

But it seemed he didn't need an elaboration, because his muscled back had tensed up, and his biceps bunched up in reaction to him tensing.

She saw his reaction for what it was, that he was fighting a war within himself. Six, believing that now was the time to follow what her heart was telling her, she did just that, letting go of all logical thought, uncaring of the risks, as she approached his massive form. When she was as close as she could be without touching him, her hands slowly came to wrap around his midsection - because she was quite short and he was taller than average, it was the only viable choice. Not that she was complaining. Her forehead came to rest against his heated back, and she let out a deep sigh, her arms gripping him tightly as the rest of her body relaxed. The body of Emile however, was still tense, and when her body came into contact with his own, he had drawn in a deep breath, his body tensing even further, before he slowly let himself relax slightly.

There was a passing moment of silence, of them just remaining in that position, before the raspy, gravelly voice of Emile interrupted.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into…?" He quietly asked. He didn't get a voiced reply, but he felt her nod against his back. It was all he needed before he turned in her grasp, his front now facing the newest Noble team member. His looked down onto her, she still had her face buried against him, so all he saw was the brown colour of her hair. He unclenched his jaw, and lifted one of his hands to sweep all of the hair to the side. His hand grasped her neck, and he applied pressure to get her to look up at him.

He felt more than heard her small gulp, before she lifted her head and met his gaze head on. His eyes were smoldering, while hers were full of insecurity, as if she was unsure about it all. He almost smiled a small smile, thinking that Six was so unbelievable, yet it was one of the traits he admired about her – her defiant nature, but also her close to timid sides of herself. It made him want to protect her, even though he knew she didn't need it, being a Spartan herself. She even had a past of being a lone wolf, so if anyone had the capability to take care of oneself, it would be the woman before him.

Without another word, he moved to the left side of her, before backing her up against his bed. She fell onto it when the back of her knees met with the side of it, and he crouched down low, his head now leveled with hers.

" _Then prove it_." He said, his eyes watching her every move, just like the predator she had referred him to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

Without another word, he moved to the left side of her, before backing her up against his bed. She fell onto it when the back of her knees met with the side of it, and he crouched down low, his head now leveled with hers.

" _Then prove it_." He said, his eyes watching her every move, just like the predator she had referred him to be.

* * *

 **Part Two.**

Six heaved a breath of air into her lungs, the _only_ thing she could do, without falling apart from what Emile had said. He wanted her to _prove_ that she knew what she was getting herself into? She had little clue in how to start these things off, it wasn't like she had _actual_ experience in this department, unlike _him,_ who probably had _plenty._

But to hell with it, she'd give her best shot and if it wasn't enough, to hell with Emile too, for being a complete dick.

But looking upon him, she noticed that he wasn't exactly wearing anything that she could take off, excluding his dog tags and sweatpants. She believed that removing an article of clothing would be a good start – except it wasn't in this case. So the only viable option she really had, was to drop a sarcastic answer.

"Well, you're not exactly wearing anything that I can take off - from this position, and I'm kind of… locked in…?" Her words almost came out stuttering halfway through because Emile's lips were turning upwards into a _very_ suspicious smile, and she wasn't exactly sure what was about to come next.

Suddenly she was lifted away from the bed and into the arms of Emile, and he, while holding her, laid himself on his back onto his bed, bringing her on top of him, her legs straddling his midsection.

"How 'bout that, sweetheart? Is this a better angle for you?"

Six's cheeks were dusted with red, and she clenched her teeth at his boldness. Of course he'd do that. Why hadn't she seen it coming?

Now that she was on top of him, she had free reign to, well, to undress herself, and he did say to prove herself. The only way she could do that, _without_ losing her dignity, would be to take off her oversized t-shirt. She glanced up towards his face, and saw that he had his arms folded underneath his head in a relaxed position, but his sly smile was still very much present. She steeled herself and met his eyes with her grey orbs, before her hands went to the hem of her shirt and she slowly started the process of bringing it up towards herself. Her slightly toned stomach soon came into view, before the rest of her upper body became visible to him, the shirt now thrown off to the side as her hands landed onto his chest, her eyes still looking into his. He had yet to break the connection to look at her bared chest, which made her think that maybe, she had done something wrong. However, his hands slowly unfolded themselves from under his head and he placed them on her hips, his grip secure.

"Seems you have a fighting side to you. Are you really sure about proceeding, perhaps you need more time?" If his tone hadn't been so… Challenging, or almost _condescending_ for that matter, she would've thought he was actually becoming considerate, but alas, he most definitely wasn't. Actually, it was more of him poking fun at her rather than being kind.

' _Jerk.'_ She inwardly thought, and her brow furrowed in slight irritation of his behavior. She wasn't going to let him humiliate her like that, there was no way she was going to let him get to her this time.

And with that mindset, she lowered her upper body to connect with his chest, her chin coming to rest above his pectorals.

"At least I'm trying to do something. You rather poke fun than show me what you've got."

That apparently warranted a reaction from him, for in the next passing second, their positions became reversed, and _she_ was the one that was now underneath. His eyes were searching hers, and traces of his smile had vanished. She gulped, truly believing that she had done fucked up this time.

"Careful, sweetheart. I know what I'm doing, I'm not sure the same can be said about you."

That wasn't a comment she had been prepared to hear, and her eyes widened in slight disbelief. He _knew_ she had no experience, and he was using that information _against_ _her_. It felt like a knife twisted in her heart, and hot, angry tears quickly welled up inside her eyes. She felt damned, because he had actually managed to get to her after all.

"Of course you'd say that. Keep making fun of me, see if I care later!"

She tried her best to fight against his heavy form pressing down on her, wiggling her hips and torso in a desperate attempt to get away. But Emile wasn't going to let her, for one of his hands gripped the both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, his other supporting the majority of his weight onto his elbow as to not crush her beneath him.

"What exactly do you _want from me!?_ I'm _damned if I do_ , but damned if I _don't!_ Stop playing games, Emile! Haven't you had your fun yet, you just have to remind me of my nonexistent experience with _guys too?_ Maybe it's people like _you_ that's the reason why I never pursued anybody, because all of you are _je_ -" She didn't get to complete her sentence as a firm pressure was applied to her lips. Her teary eyes widened at Emile's unpredicted action. His mouth pressed down onto her in an almost desperate manner, and for a few seconds she didn't respond. However, with a little coaxing from Emile's side, she slowly but surely returned his kiss. Soon enough, his tongue entered her mouth, entwining with hers in a dance rather than a dominating match of tongue-wrestling. Her toes curled in reaction and her captured hands clenched into fists. His tongue swept the cavern of her mouth, exploring every little part as his mouth slanted to the side. His and her lips seemed to fit perfectly, and her eyes closed in the sensation of the kiss.

It then came to a stop as the need for air surfaced, and Emile disconnected his lips from hers, both of them panting. His burning eyes met with her conflicted grey, and he interlocked their gazes.

"I want _you_ , _all of you._ You were damned the moment I laid my eyes on you. Don't expect that I'm going to leave you alone. You belong to me, _all_ parts of you. The fact that no one else has touched you makes it all the better. I'll get to teach you from the _start."_

And after those words were spoken, Emile crashed his lips against hers again, but this time it held so much more passion that Six felt her body almost had short-circuited from the overload of all the sensations.

He let go of her hands to bring his own down to her front, his palms skimming across her breasts and her sides. She was a little ticklish, and so when his light touch reached her sides, she almost burst into laughter, which interrupted the kissing session. All she got from Emile was an eyebrow raise, and she explained to him.

"I'm… I'm a little ticklish. Kinda why I uh, had to laugh. Sorry." Emile just chuckled in response, his voice reverberating through her body, and she let out a quiet, comfortable sigh in reaction.

She felt Emile's hand move further up, and they grasped onto the mounds that were on her chest. They seemingly fit into his hands rather perfectly, her breasts completely covered by the palms of his hands. He then suddenly tweaked a nub, and her body arched upwards, and a gasp left her mouth. It was enough to cause him to smirk, and he lowered his face to her chest, his eyes seeking hers.

Six met his gaze, and her cheeks reddened, the red dusting across her cheeks in a thin layer. He smiled sinisterly before his mouth sucked in one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around it. His other hand went to work with her left out nipple, and he stimulated both at the same time. The small breathy gasps and moans that Six were making caused his body to react. His body heated up, and the blood pumped through his system. He let go of her nipple with a slight _pop,_ before bringing his head up to hers. Six had her eyes half-closed and her mouth open, a perfect opportunity for him to press his mouth against hers once again. But this time, he coaxed her tongue to join his inside his own, and they interlocked in a twisting match, with Emile coming out the dominator. She seemed to have no problems with that however, letting him steer.

He used the opportunity of her distraction to slip his hand down her shorts, and then pressing a finger up against the sensitive nub located there. Her eyes shot up at the new, sudden sensation, her mouth drew in a breath. But, he didn't let her go, and he rolled his finger in a circular motion across her pearl, and her back arched into him, her chest pressing up against his. He continued this motion until her body was shaking, and he stopped. A small whine reached his ears and his brow creaked in amusement.

"Want me to continue, sweetheart?"

" _Y-yes."_ Came her breathy reply. Emile smirked, knowing that he was the cause.

"Then all you have to do, is simply _ask."_

Six opened and closed her mouth, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She wasn't sure what Emile was playing at, but she figured that he wasn't going to do something that would hurt in her the psychological way, so she did what he had said.

"Please Emile, don't… _don't stop."_ His smirk widened, because he knew that she was completely at his mercy. He was the one in control of every little thing. He rolled his fingers twice against her pearl, and she yearned in response.

All of a sudden, he slipped a finger within her tight core, and Six drew in another breath, her eyes once again widening, the new sensation unknown to her. He slowly pumped it in and out for a while, eliciting small whimpers from the small form of Noble Six, as her hands clenched the sheets. He then added another finger, scissoring them throughout the process in order to prepare her for what was next to come. However, before that stage happened, he had to have her _completely_ ready, and so, he quickened his pace thrice the original speed, and Six's body tensed from the newly set pace. Soon he had her coming, her liquids drenching his fingers.

She was a panting mess beneath him, and he studied the aftermaths of his creation. Her mouth was open, breaths being heaved in and slowly exhaled. Her body was shivering slightly from the cold breeze sweeping over her hot form, and her eyes were half lidded due to the pleasure.

"Well done, sweetheart." He commented, and she smiled a small smile up to him.

Six laid on his bed panting, the aftereffects of her first orgasm still washing through her. It all were new sensations to her, things she had never experienced before, and ironically, it was _Emile_ who was showing and coaching her through it.

Soon she felt the pressure of Noble Four laying himself on top of her, and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Ready for the next step?" He asked, and she nodded in reply, not able to muster a voice required answer.

Emile went to move his hands to the hem of her shorts, and with a glance upwards, he started to slowly pull them down, along with her panties. He followed them through the length of her legs, his hands caressing her flesh with tenderly motions, something she thought he was incapable of being. But unsurprisingly so, he was rather good at it.

He lifted both her legs higher, and shifted to the side in order to remove the shorts and panties. Now she was in all her naked glory before him, and he was looking upon her with a heated stare. But she knew his gaze also held compassion, having seen it earlier. Emile was almost surreal, he was so _different,_ and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She had yet to fully understand the enigma that was Emile, but over time, she hoped she would get to the bottom of just _who_ Spartan-A329 was.

Her legs were placed back in their original position, and Emile moved back down, however, further away. His head was positioned at her stomach, and he was placing feather light kisses across her abdomen. Her stomach automatically tensed, but his hands soothed her and she relaxed again. His eyes looked up to her and he kissed his way up to her chest, his lips going between the valley of her breasts before settling on her neck, where he bit down tenderly. In reaction, Six moved her arms to his muscled back and slightly dug her nails into the flesh of his back. He growled in response and then suddenly bit down _hard_ on her neck, all the while his hands grasped her hips to hold her steady. She let out a pained moan, and her eyes prickled.

She knew why he had done so – it was to mark her. To make her his in a new way than claiming her mouth. Her nails dug painfully into his back and another growl escaped him. His mouth licked the newly marked spot on her neck to soothe it before he continued his trip up to her mouth. He locked eyes with Noble Six, and she mustered a small smile in response. He answered by pressing his mouth onto hers, initiating another tongue battle. During the tongue twister, she decided that this next step, she was going to make. He had already satisfied her once, and she could repay him by at least getting rid of his last clothing article.

And so, her hands unsurely travelled down to the hem of his pants, however, she stopped her motion at that, not knowing how Emile would react. He stopped the kiss to contemplate her, before the corner of his lips lifted slightly, and he whispered in a husky voice.

"Go on." With his permission, her hands fumbled with the drawstrings, untying them before slowly pulling the hem of both his pants and boxers down. He rose from his position and took them off the rest of the way when she no longer could reach.

During it all, Six had directed her gaze to anything but the part between his legs, her face heating up at the mere knowledge of the organ being there. But a gravel voice was calling out to her, and she turned towards him, her eyes meeting his.

"Six, don't get embarrassed. You call me a dick every other day, it's time _actually_ see one." Six, to the contrary, was now completely embarrassed, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"You just had to make a joke, didn't you."

"Of course I had to. Now come on, it's getting cold."

"Seriously? Now you're just taking it a step too far."

"Nah I'm not, you're just being a baby about it all. Grow a pair."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Last time I checked, I was a woman."

"Last time _I_ checked, you were definitely a woman."

"I give up."

"Good. Six, c'mon now, you can do it."

"Alright, alright, calm it!" Six replied, and let out another frustrated sigh. Sometimes Emile had those perks that she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or frown at, it being part of that grey zone that was simply undefinable. She mustered up the little courage she had and finally glanced to the middle section of Emile. It was… a sight to behold, she thought, the organ standing tall and proud. She wasn't sure if other people deemed him big or not, but to her – she wondered how that _thing_ was going to fit.

"Good girl, you did it."

"Yes, I know, be proud now, please."

"Already am." And with that, Emile returned to his position of lying on top of her, this time _nothing_ in between their bodies.

She felt his organ against her stomach, and her cheeks reddened at the fact, while Emile seemed to smirk at her, his eyes half lidded in smug confidence.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, avoiding pressing his mouth fully against her, and she became irritated at the teasing. So she took the matter into her own hands, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down towards her, capturing his mouth with her own and slipping her tongue inside. He mumbled _'vixen'_ against her mouth before succumbing to her and kissing her back just as vigorously.

During this time, Emile had made sure she was distracted before he placed himself at her opening. Deeming that this was a good time as any, he pulled back a little before fully thrusting himself into her, breaking through her barrier and sheathing himself deep inside. The sudden intrusion caused pain to bloom behind her eyes and her eyes filled with tears as pain coursed through her body. She dug her nails into his back and almost ripped her mouth away from him, but he captured her tongue between his teeth, not letting her go. Her body arched and convulsed, her hips bucking in a desperate attempt to rid of the intruder. But he remained still, all the while pressing firmly down onto her to keep her steady. The arm that wasn't supporting his weight, came up to caress her cheek in a soothing motion, and he swept the few hairs away from her face. He then let go of her tongue, and it retreated back into her mouth.

"You okay, Six?" He got a mumbled reply, and his ears picked up something that sounded eerily similar to _'you're a dick, Emile'_.

He just chuckled.

"I'm not a dick, sweetheart, but I have one, and it's currently inside you."

"Oh my god, just don't. You're ruining it all."

"I'm as close as I ever can be with you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, but you're not gonna keep your family jewels much longer if you pull a _dick_ move like that again, in both the figurative and _literal_ sense of the word."

"Alright, calm down. I promise I won't. Besides, the worst is over." Six mumbled something under her breath, but he didn't exactly manage pick it up.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"I said, _move…"_ Emile smirked in response, his eyes teeming with smugness. He pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, keeping a slow and steady pace to make sure it was all pleasurable for Six. After all, this was more painful for her than it has ever been for him. She deserved the care.

Six had to struggle a bit before finding the rhythm of rolling her hips in time with his thrusts, and even though she was feeling a bit of shame of her inexperience, Emile was just so accepting – in his crude ways.

But he cared. _He cared,_ and that was what mattered.

Soon the two of them were building up to their ends, and Emile quickened his pace, pounding into her with secure thrusts. Her hips rolled in motion to his thrusting, and her fingers gripped onto his faux hawk hair, the threads of dark brown sliding softly between her fingers. Her mouth was open and panting, and she was feeling the coil within her tense up further, indicating that she was _close._

Emile pushed ahead, and he brought Six to the edge, her moaning _almost_ -scream enough to bring him to edge himself as he spurted himself deep into her. He collapsed onto Six's form, his breath heaving, before he caught himself and placed an elbow on either side of her head to hinder himself from crushing her all _too_ much. He glanced down through his lidded eyes, seeing the dilated pupils of _his girl_ beneath him. She had a satisfactory smile on her lips, and he gave her his signature smirk.

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" At that comment, Six's cheeks became red once again for the umpteenth time.

"Don't." She replied. He shook his head and went to press his lips against hers in a slow kiss. There was no fiery passion backing it up, rather, it was a kiss of tenderness. He then pulled out from her before moving to the side closest to the wall, pulling her with him. The blanket that was scrambled at the bottom of the bed he scrambled with his feet before managing to highjack it with his hands and pull it over them both. He cradled Noble Six close to him, her back curled to fit his own, spooning into him. She was small, but he knew she packed power. After all, it was always the small ones that were the most powerful ones, because no one really found them a threat until the smashed your face in. Luckily for him, he hadn't become target practice for it, and he hoped it would stay that way. He'd never underestimate someone small again, Six having opened his eyes to the strength of those that few acknowledged.

Six came to feel fully relaxed spooning up against Emile, his heat radiating to her, keeping her warm. She hadn't really predicted that this would happen when she first met Emile, having been against his proclamations of becoming one of his conquests.

The thought trailed further, and the smile she had on her lips slowly faded. What if he thought this was a one-time thing? She had never gotten a complete answer regarding that particular detail, and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. What if she had actually just become a part of his trophy wall?

A breath hitched in her throat, and she had to clench her jaw shut to hinder the onslaught of tears. She had to get an answer, and that _now._

She shifted in her position so that she was facing him. She searched out his gaze, and upon finding it, she saw that he was already looking at her.

"Emile… Is this just a one-time thing to you?" Her voice trembled and she hated herself for feeling weak.

"A-and if it is… Can we pretend it never ha-happened?" Her voice shook, and the tears that she so desperately had been fighting, came rushing down. She shifted her eyes to watch her hands trails patterns across his chest, the motion somewhat soothing.

She suddenly felt one of Emile's hand grasp her chin and directing it up towards him. His gaze held fiery passion, and they were completely readable. He had let his walls down for her to read his eyes. But it wasn't enough. She needed to _hear_ it, needed _him_ to say that she was _his,_ and no one else's.

"Sweetheart, what was one of the first things I said to you before all this? I told you that you were going to be mine, and I meant it." He lowered his eyes closer to hers, their noses touching.

"And that's _exactly_ what you are. _You are mine."_ And with that he gave her the most mind-blowing kiss she had ever received. He brought her close to him, and she shifted back to spoon back into him, and they both fell asleep.

After all, their day had been packed with _plenty_ of action.

* * *

Aaaand there you have it. I hope I succeeded, I've never really written lemon before, but other stories have taught to me at least what _not_ to do, so it shouldn't be too horrible. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
